steven_universe_all_gemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garnet's Sapphire
Garnet's Sapphire is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". Previously a member of Blue Diamond's court, her mission was to inform her Diamond about the Rebels' attack using her Future Vision. After she accidentally fused with one of her guards, Ruby, and flee to prevent her from being shattered. Sapphire later joins the Crystal Gems and became part of their new facto leader Garnet, marrying her fusion partner in "Reunited". Appearance Sapphire is a slender Gem and slightly taller than Ruby. She has blue skin, prominent lips, a large eye with blue iris and pupil upon her forehead, and pale blue; wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. Her facial structure resemble Garnet's. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand. Regeneration (Debut) Sapphire wore a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top with a blue pinafore, and a blue skirt with several frilly layers in several blue shades resembling an open geode. She also wore white elbow-length evening gloves. Her feet are usually hidden by her dress, on which she wore blue shoes in "Gem Heist". First-form In "The Answer" which flashes back to the Rebellion when she was part of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's dress has a white top with the Blue Diamond insignia and a navy blue vest with a frilly bottom. Although her feet are not visible, she is implied to have been barefoot (based on imagery seen in "Isn't It Love?" and Garnet's first form lacking a shoe on one foot). Personality Sapphire is seen to be very compassionate, level-headed, serene and patient. She balances out Ruby's much more impulsive personality when they are fused as Garnet. She is quick-thinking; able to come up with quick solutions such as Steven's immunity to the energy field almost immediately and comes with a plan on the spot to enter Pink Diamond's Zoo undetected in "Gem Heist". Because of her precognitive abilities which allow her to have experienced the resolution of an event prior to it happening, Sapphire can come off as cold and distant. This is shown in "Keystone Motel", wherein which she feels the best option is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved. Because of this, she has trouble expressing her emotions in the present, heavily contrasting with her partner Ruby, who has a difficult time concealing her emotions. Her blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive. Despite this, Sapphire is shown to more outgoing between Ruby and herself, willing to start a conversation with one of her Ruby escorts about her thoughts on the Earth. In "Hit the Diamond", she is shown to be rather amorous and flirty with Ruby, to the point of detriment to her team. In the same episode, Sapphire is shown to have a more violent side to her. When the leader of the Homeworld Rubies threw a flaming fastball, she managed to hit a home-run by encasing the bat in ice, all the while screaming with determination. When under a lot of stress, Sapphire is seemingly unable to control her powers, leading to her both figuratively and literally freezing up as ice begins to encase her in "The Answer" and "That Will Be All". "Now We're Only Falling Apart" goes further in depth with this when her stress over Rose Quartz being Pink Diamond causes her to freeze and make snow the entirety of Rose's Fountain and the surrounding terrain. She forgoes her usual calm demeanor, greatly expressing her rage over Rose's deception and leaving to her Fountain in order to reflect on the matter. However, Sapphire isn't above reason even when under emotional disquietude, listening to Pearl's story on why Pink Diamond became Rose Quartz and started the rebellion. After she calms down, she realizes that she must apologize to Ruby right away, showing her concern for Ruby which turns in deep desolation at the loss of her partner in "What's Your Problem?", having learned Ruby has run away and worries she will never return.